Soul eater
by phoenix8455
Summary: soul and maka at home late at night


"Maka" Soul breathed softly.

"Soul" Maka looked deep into his eyes.

"Makaaa!" he groaned.

"Soulll!" she screamed!

"I want to watch this channel!" Soul cry out pulling on the remote trying to get it from Maka who had a death grip on the other end.

"I need to watch this movie for class!" Maka cried biting down on her lip as she tugged harder. "I cooked dinner I should get to watch what I want!"

After a small tug of war Soul held up a fist. "Let's settle this."

Holding up her fist Maka kept one hand on the remote. "Fine!"

"Jannn kennnn pon!"

Maka frowned at Soul's hand, his thumb and index finger out like an L. "What is that?"

He smiled with his usual teeth clenched grin as he lowered his chin looking up at her. "A death scythe." Her jaw dropped. "And I am sure I can cut through paper." She let go of the remote sitting back on the couch.

"Cheater." She grumbled.

Soul looked at her with his eyebrows raised seeing she was aggravated; even if she looked cute he didn't like to see her upset. "Look I'll stay up with you and watch the movie ok?" She nodded rolling her eyes.

A few hours later the clock struck midnight and Maka looked over at Soul and just as she predicted he was asleep his head tilted back on the couch his arms crossed. She pressed her lips together tightly irritated, she had to get back at him some how.

Slowly she crawled over to him with a smirk on her lips, she'd wake him up by pinching his cheeks and sit on him so he couldn't get up. Straddling his lap she looked him over feeling his chest rise and fall against hers as his soft breath past over his parted lips. She felt her throat and go dry and swallowed hard, _"What am I doing?" _She screamed at herself silently. She didn't want to get off, she wanted to stay near him, laying a hand on his chest she closed her eyes feeling him breath, remembering how the scar on his chest looked, that it was her fault. It made her want to cry. A hand took hers gently squeezing it. Her eyes flew open only to see his ruby colored yes looking back at her.

He used the top of his finger to wipe away her tear with his free hand. She was trembling unsure on how to stop herself; she could fight monsters but quaked with his touch. "Maka." He breathed tilting his head slowly up toward her lips. She closed her eyes just as her lips met his in a gentle kiss. Soul's hands slid down to her hips and Maka's to his shoulders. She liked how soft his lips were and how his breath felt against her skin but she hadn't kissed anyone before so she was left with awkward feeling in her stomach, not confident she was doing it correctly. Pulling away from his lips she sucked in a deep breath only to have it exhaled in a moan. His lips found her neck and shivers of pleasure echoed through out her body as she exposed more of her flesh for his sweet kisses. It was making her dizzy and her moans only made his lips do more. Even if kissing was awkward she enjoyed it and found his lips again kissing him just has hard as he was her. Maka's finger played with his white hair at the nape of his neck while her hips moved in a way to make Soul groan. Hearing him made her smile and made her feel something she hadn't felt before causing her to blush.

Slowly she slid off his lap continuing to kiss him, she didn't know what she was doing and being on him made her feel too dominate. He looked so smooth and passionate, the way he was looking her over with loving eyes. Leaning over he followed her lead kissing her neck again. Her arms wrapped around him and arched her back so he could kiss more of her neck trying to mold into him. His hands slid down her sides to her thighs pushing her leg aside so he could lie on top of her. She felt him smile against her lips, he was up to no good. Her body was on fire and her panting wasn't helping her calm down. His hand wandered back up and cupped her breast sending ripples of joy down her spine. She groaned again only to have his lips capture hers muffling her voice. He was tender and yet he was in control, he was defiantly a cool guy. Soul nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "Maka."

His husky warm breath against her skin almost made her whimper. "Y-yeah?"

"I- I have to stop here." Putting his hands on either side of her waist he looked down at her breathing hard.

"Why?" she asked her heart about to break. "Is it..." She looked away from him with a disappointed look in her eyes. "…because my breasts are small?"

He breathed a laugh rolling his eyes with a sly grin. One of his hands took hers and brought it up to his lips kissing the top. "Your breasts are fine." He kissed her wrist then squeezed her hand gently. "Its just if I get anymore aroused we'll do something we regret." He got off her and she sat up her face red with embarrassment. "I like you, Maka, but cool guys don't hurt the ones they care about. So I want to take my time and do things right with you."

She froze one words ringing in her ears. _"Aroused."_ She thought, _"he wants to do that?"_ She blushed looking away. "I- I understand." _"He wants to do that!"_ she thought again.

"Maka." She looked at him becoming even redder.

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close so she could rest her head on his chest. "Maybe now we can synch up easier." She said feeling sleepy.

"Mmmm." He agreed. Soul's index finger ran circles on her hip as he breathed soft breaths in her hair. She closed her eyes letting sleep take over her body.


End file.
